Edward Elric Neko
by EdinaElricAngel
Summary: Romance between Roy and Neko Ed.


**_This is my first proper fanfic I deleted my others, because I hated them all and I have decided to recreate all of my stories so I hope you enjoy_**** .**

**Warning: contains Yaoi meaning boy x boy, so if you don't like don't read this fic. **

* * *

Ed had been sent on a mission yet again, because some idiot thought it would be fun to try out human transmutation, what a bunch of idiots. It had been happening a lot lately since the war ended. Many people had lost their families, most of the military soldiers died, but it's not like anyone cared, after all I was a natural part of life. Some how along the way Edward had been mercilessly turned into a neko, which most people thought was really cute. Roy and his men had looking for a way to turn him back, but no avail. A couple weeks passed by and still they found nothing, it was starting to annoy Edward to hell and back. At least he still has his brother to help him through this long process of having golden cat ears and a fluffy tail.

**Another 2 weeks later **

Ed was sitting in the colonel's office waiting for him to return, while all the time ranting about how the colonel was a good looking smug as bastard who had a good complex. Al was on the verge of having a migraine and all the men in the office decided to stop working, while the little brat ranted until his hearts content. Finally Roy showed up smirking, as always whenever he came back from a date, with a hot chick with boobs as big as the moon and a ass that can shone any one from across the room. All his subordinates new where he was and the little lie he just told wasn't fooling anyone.

Ed:"dammit bastard your late again."

Roy smiled at the blonde haired neko who was shorter than before and replied smugly:" I'm not late Fullmetal, you just except me to early" he smirked when Ed pouted cutely, but he new Ed was still pissed off as hell.

Ed:" have you found a cure yet bastard" he said crossing his arms.

Roy:" no, nothing yet, but be patient will you" he said in a smug tone.

Ed:" argh, I have you inconsiderate smug ass good looking bastard with a good complex, I've been waiting for 4 weeks now and you still having found anything." Ed had rage in his eyes, while Al tried to calm him down a little before Ed started to destroy every thing in site, including the colonel.

They day went quickly and it soon became night. Ed was fast asleep curled up like a ball on the couch in his office. All his subordinates had already gone home leaving Ed and Roy alone. Roy was still paper work, doing his piles of paper he still had to sign, Ed began to cry out in his sleep it sounded like he was having a nightmare. Roy made his way over to the crying alchemist, knelt beside the couch and tried to wake him. Ed shot up like a bolt of lightning crying out to his brother. Tears were flowing from his endlessly from his beautiful golden eyes.

The colonel gently cradled the beautiful creature in his strong comforting arms, trying to get him to stop crying and to his surprise he succeeded. Ed blushed slightly gaining a smile from the older male. Ed:" sorry " he whispered gently. Roy blinked he was confused: " what for " Ed sighed:" forget it " Roy nodded.

Roy: " you should go home it's late and I have paper work to get on with "

Ed:" umm... can I stay, I fell safe here with you" he whispered the last bit, but Roy heard every word. Roy had a feeling he didn't no what it was be he felt like he actually cared for the little neko, but he also felt emotions towards Ed that he new he shouldn't have, I guess you can't control who you fall in love with whether it'd be a man or woman, all that matters is you that person nothing else should matter, right.

Roy bent down and kissed the blushing Blondie in his arms. To his surprise Ed was kissing back moaning slightly, when the other slipped his tongue in his mouth. Soon they found themselves at Roy's house making sweet passionate love.

"I love you Roy"

"I love you too, Edward Elric my sweet angel from heaven"

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter if you want me to put up another chapter or create a new story then review or send me a message. thanks for taking time to read this and tell me if I've gotten better

please review xxx


End file.
